fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Pół Desertia, pół Linphea. Grzybienie egipskie. *'Gracie' - (właść,Graciela) Mięta, fiolet i orzechowy na main kolory! Łyźwiarka figurowa obdarzona mocami podobnymi do tych Elsy z Disneya (wiecie, lód, śnieg itp) jej mama jest podwładną wyższej czarodziejki Aurory, zna Kawisenhawe, lubią się ale ich przyjaźń przechodzi próby bo w końcu na świecie istnieją ciasnogłowi i "jak to? Czarodziejka i czarownica? Nie!" ma włosy spięte w koczek, jest z Ziemii, z okolic bieguna, styl ubioru ma nieco podpatrzony od mojej Sierry. Galeria Gracie pierwszy rysunek.jpg Gracie w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym szkic.jpg 'Ziarno kukurydzy' Arya - nastoletnia czarodziejka urodzona na Ziemii. Jej matka jest człowiekiem, toteż dziewczyna ma mieszaną krew - ojciec pochodzi z jednej z planet magicznego wymiaru - Ohm. Przeszłość Aryi związana z magią nie jest zbyt różowa. Długi okres czasu nie potrafiła zaakceptować magii jako część jej osoby i życia, i do dzisiaj ma z tym spory problem. Arya jest bardzo spokojną, lecz przy okazji trochę niecierpliwą osobą. Kiedy raz poniesie porażkę, trudno jej ponownie wrócić do tematu. Osobowość *Dobrze maskuje swój smutek. *Brak pewności siebie. *Płacze hmm....w duszy? *Opanowana. *Przykłada się do nauki, bo wie że tego oczekują od niej rodzice. *Inaczej z nauką magii, która konpletnie jej nie wychodzi. *Nie potrafi dostrzegać plusów w swojej pracy. *Ale jednocześnie nie uważa siebie za największą łamagę pod słońcem. *Twardo znosi krytykę. *Swoje przemyślenia zachowuje dla siebie. *Typ inteligencji intrapersonalnej. *Lubi zastanawiać się nad pierdołami typu "Ale po co?" "jak?" "Kiedy?" *Nie chętna do czarów i innych takich, zamiast latać woli po prostu spacerować. *Idąc korytarzem czy gdziekolwiek gdzie jest duża grupa, ma niemiłe wrażenie że wszyscy się na nią gapią, dlatego unika takich sytuacji, gdzie ma styczność ze sporą grupą. *Nierzadko zasłania siebie (twarz) książką czy plecakiem. *Unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Wygląd Arya jest niską dziewczyną o szerokich ramionach i biodrach. Jej skóra ma delikatnie kawowy odcień zaś włosy są proste, mocne i czarne, tak samo jej brwi. Tęczówki Aryi mają złoto-żółtą barwę. Dziewczyna posiada masywne rysy twarzy oraz szerokie dłonie o łopatkowym kształcie. Relacje 'Rodzice' Dziewczyna urodziła się w wielodzietnej ale dobrze ustawionej materialnie rodzinie. Nie mogła specjalnie liczyć na rodziców, ponieważ z racji wykonywanych zawodów często opuszczali rodzinny dom. Arya i jej rodzeństwo zostawało pod opieką dwóch ciotek, które podobnie jak brat uciekły z Magicznego wymiaru na ziemię. CDN 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 4 ever alone 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Szukam ;V 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Narangerel Moce Jako osoba mieszanej krwi, jej moce są znacznie osłabione. Ma jedynie możliwość "łączenia się" z duszami innych poprzez dotknięcie czoła/dłoni. Może wtedy wiedzieć co czuje aktualnie wybrana osoba - sprowadza się to nie tylko do emocji, dość niedawno temu odkryła że może także widzieć wspomnienia. Potrafi także bez słów sprawić by ktoś z kim ma to "połączenie" wiedział co ona czuje, lub widział jej wspomnienia, taka...wymiana informacji. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Uśmiechając się, nie odsłania uzębienia. *Stroni od używania magii publicznie, nawet tych najprostszych zaklęć. *Ma niską barwę głosu. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona (...) Arya była bardzo samotnym dzieckiem. Mało co przynosiło jej radość, zaś rodzeństwo nierzadko doprowadzało do płaczu. Dziewczyna była także niezbyt rozgarniętą uczennicą - nie tylko w szkole podstawowej ale i podczas nauki władania nad magią - rozbijała kubki, wyrzucała meble w powietrze. To wszystko powodowało że stawała się jeszcze bardziej niechętna do magii i nie potrafila jej w sobie zaakceptować. Ciekawostki *W niektórych kulturach paw jest symbolem duszy, pawie oko jako symbol Aristy zostało umieszczone ponieważ jej moce są powiązane ściśle z duszą. *Jej pseudonim pochodzi z łaciny i oznacza "ziarno kukurydzy". To również nazwa gwiazdy, znanej także jako "Spica" w konstelacji Panny. *Arya nie posiada Believixu, dorastając na Ziemi nie przebyła transformacji. *Uwielbia kolekcjonować łapacze snów. Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Od autorki Galeria Arista ID.jpg Arista symbol.jpg Arista portret.jpg Arya ozdoba.jpg Transformacje Arista Charmix.jpg|Charmix Arista Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline 'Mój komputer prosi się o solidnego kopniaka' Geraldine - Nastoletnia czarodziejka urodzona w Magixie, specjalistka od wyładowań elekteycznych. Geraldine jest we władaniu nieco zmienionnych mocy magnetycznych - potrafi min. Odrywać elementy z budynków czy niszczyć tarcze obronne, zakłócać działanie urządzeń elektrycznych. Czarodziejka pochodząca z Magixu. Geraldine jest we władaniu mocy magnetycznej (potrafi przyciągać do siebie przedmioty, osoby, odrywać ściany czy podłogi itp), oprócz tego jest w stanie wytwarzać wyładowania elektryczne. Zazdrości tym którzy potrafią przewidywać przyszłość, swoje zdolności uważa za nudne i nikomu niepotrzebne. Osobowość Geraldine jest dziewczyną która ma bardzo lekkie podejście do problenów jak i niestety - do zycia. *Luz, blues, relaks itp. *No i i po się denerwujesz, po co się denerwujesz. *Pan się nie martwi, dobrze będzie. *Lekkie podejście do problemów. *Wolny duch. *Mało odpowiedzialna. Wygląd Geraldine jest niską dziewczyną o drobnej budowie ciała, wąskich ramionach, brzoskwiniowej karnacji i dużych, fiołkowych oczach. Włosy nastolatki mają barwę miodowo-kasztanową, tak samo brwi, zaś jej prawy policzek zdobi pieprzyk. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Alison 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Geraldine jest osobą aseksulaną. Nie odczuwa romantycznego pociągu do żadnej z płci. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą Pixie Geraldine jest Jewel - Pixie neonów 'Selkie' Geraldine nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Impuls' - Geraldine wytwarza wewnątrz siebie impuls, który po uwolnieniu dezaktywuje wszelkie tarcze obronne oraz urządzenia elektryczne. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Teatr i aktorstwo' 'Szycie' 'Kabaret' Geraldine jest wielką fanką spektakli teatralnych, a szczególnie ceni sobie kabaret. Uwielbia połącznie tańca, spiewu jak i dobrego humoru, oprawione w kolorową i błyszczącą otoczkę. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Jewel - Pixie neonów. *'Selkie:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Masło orzechowe, słodzone mleko w tubce i ogólnie słodycze. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Wiśniowy, czerwony. *'Hobby:' - Aktorstwo, szycie, gra na mandolinie, kabaret. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Króliki oraz świnki morskie. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Brak informacji. *'Ulubiony film:' - Geraldine raczej nie ogląda filmów, preferuje teatr. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Smaku borówek, pierza, deszczowej pogody, niegazowanej wody. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Rock'n'roll, disco. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ma nawyk nazywania innych per "Papcio" Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej zdolność Impulsu została zaczerpnięta od super zdolności Sombry ("Impulsu elektromagnetycznego") z gry "Overwatch". *Jej styl oraz strój w basicu są zainspirowane kreacją "Cruiser" należącą do D.Vy z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Geraldine portret.jpg Geraldine symbol.jpg Geraldine ID.jpg Geraldine ID2.jpg Transformacje Geraldine Charmix.jpg|Charmix Geraldine Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Geraldine. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Od Amity' Chrysanta - szesnatsoletnia czarodziejka pochodząca z Linphei, specjalizuje się w leczniczych ziołach, uzdrawianiu oraz polnych kwiatach. Osobowość *Grzeczna. *Pełna gracji. *Życzliwa. *Naiwna. Wygląd *Długie, lokowane, zdrowe włosy barwy truskawkowego blondu. *Jasne pasemka. *Duże, szafirowe tęczówki. *Blade usta. *Blada cera. *Miętowo-różowo-niebieska odzież. *Tatuaż z chryzantemą na plecach. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Dixie, Bella 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zainteresowania Moce i zdolności Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Jej pierwsze imię nadane przez Amity to April. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Chrysanta ID.jpg Chrysanta symbol.jpg Od innych Adopt od amberworksart.png|Adoptowany od Amity.Gali wygląd. Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Chrysanty. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejednokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami lecz z różnym skutkiem. Widać że pewnych rzeczy jeszcze się uczy. Chłopak jest także osobą pełną pokory i uznania dla starszych od siebie. Chętnie pomoże, lecz kiedy zauważy że jego dobroć została mocno naruszona, będzie się wycofywał. Zdecydowanie brak mu pewnoś i co do swoich magicznych zdolności, uważa siebie pod tym względem za beztalencie, toteż rzadko kiedy zgadza się na korzystanie z nich publicznie. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka - Lakshmi, ojciec - Wanjala. 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Anjali oraz Jayę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. I reszta "ekipy" 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet nie chciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zbliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Czytanie aur' - Chłopak potrafi zobaczyć aurę danej osoby, a tym samym odczytać czy ktoś jest zagrożony bądź chory. Dzięki tej zdolności może także wyczuć czy ktoś żyje. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goić swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyć kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również strzelać wiązkami energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić się z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Broń' Laska, kijek? Jakaś magiczna laska? Plus te kule energii. wszyscy mają jakieś pistolety, miecze, karabiny a on głupi kijek będzie z tego powodu wyśmiewany i nie brany na poważnie, ale dostał ją od dziadka na łożu śmierci to głupio nie przyjąć, jedyna po nim pamiątka. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, szczególnie chomiki. *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyi nosi szczęśliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg|Stary design. Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Sunil ND ID.jpg Od innych Sunil by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca vol.2 bo przecież tak strasznie siebie lubię.' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy których się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość Seymour przy pierwszym spotkaniu sprawia wrażenie osoby enigmatycznej, spokojnej, opanowanej i dziwnie małomównej. Woli najpierw zastanowić się kilka razy zanim coś powie. *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Seymoura - Attina oraz Kai na co dzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostrę - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świeżym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się można by rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim w ogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nie przepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejętności związanych z dźwiękiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłopak umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Od autorki Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Seymour ID2.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Nie całkiem smoczyca' Lyla - Ktoś, kto ma dar opętywania. Potrafi dematerializować i materializować swoje ciało (chociaż pachnie to Sunitą to to nie to samo - Sunita można rzec "wychodzi z siebie" zostawiając materialną formę "na podłodze" (jakby miała dwa ciała) a ta osoba po prostu zmienia swoją formę bez żadnego opuszczenia ciała itp) Nawiedza zwykłych ludzi i przejmuje nad nimi kontrolę, lecz nie po to by szkodzić ale dlatego by im pomóc np. Wyleczyć z choroby, w walce czy rozwinięciu jakiejś zdolności. jest to kontrowersyjny zabieg i wielu go nie pochwala, lecz ta osoba jest święcie przekonana o tym że wie lepiej od ludzi czego potrzebują i czyni dobro. Jak można się domyślić osoba pewna swego, pyszna. Prawdplopodobnie ma w rodzince smoki. Lubi styl gothic lolita i marionetki. Lyla ubiera się w ciuchy z kolorowymi przetarciami, związuje włosy. Ma dość charakterystyczne źrenice. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza todzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Moce i zdolności 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Postać została zainspirowana kreacją "Zaklinaczka/Smoczyca" należącą do Symmetry z gry "Overwatch", kolorystyka Lyli także opiera się luźno na jednej ze skórek do wspomnianej postaci, mianowicie na skórce pt "Paw". Muszę znaleźć obraz do linku. Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Lyla ID.jpg Lyla twarz szkic.jpg Lyla koncept.jpg Lyla symbol.jpg Lyla NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Stroje Strój dla Lyli 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobiw grafikę swojego autorstwa oraz tekst związany z Lylą. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija